Max's Dreams
by maximumride24
Summary: A bunch of one-shots about dreams Max has about Fang. repsoted version. a little ooc, but they are max's dreams, it isnt the real world, its her mind her fantasies about fang. LOTS LOTS LOTS LOTS OF FAX!
1. On the Boat

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, but I do own this dream, cuz I'm the one that had it

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, but I do own this dream, cuz I'm the one that had it. I just put it with the characters of Maximum Ride.**

**Max's Dream**

I was on a Royal Caribbean cruise. I was on a dance floor. The stooge lights were flashing all around me. I was in a pair of washed out and ripped blue jeans and a tight sequined silver top. I had on a pair of one inch sliver high heels to match.

There was a guy in front of me, he looked like Sam. Why was on a cruise with Sam? Where was everyone else? Looked around, I saw Nudge with Angel and Gazzy with Iggy. Iggy was surrounded by girls, sexist pig. I looked and looked for Fang, but I didn't see him anywhere.

I eventually gave up and started to dance with Sam. Fang would show up sometime and I wanted to dance with Sam any way. I hadn't seen him since we were in Virginia.

I moved to the beat of the music. Letting my hips sway and curve, I let my feet shuffle around the floor. I got closer and closer to Sam our bodies almost touching. My cheeks were burning up. I was nervous being this close to Sam. He looked stressed about something though.

I really liked Sam, he seemed perfect. She was tall, but not as tall as me. His lips were perfectly curved and look soft. His eyes shone like the morning light. I wanted to lean in and kiss him.

The song ended and Sam told me he wanted to talk. Uh-oh, this couldn't be good. Those were the worst words ever in the English language or any language for that matter.

I followed Sam out on to the deck. The sun was about to set. The sky was pink, orange, and purple. The colors were mixed like they had been thrown in to a blender and set on frappe.

"Max, I really like you. I do, you have to believe me when I say that, "Sam started. I knew where this was going. He was going to break up with me. My eyes started to burn, but I did my best to keep the tears from spilling.

"I don't think we should be together anymore. I think we should be friends still, though. I just don't feel the same way I felt about you when we first met," Sam finally blurted out. I couldn't hold it in anymore. The tears were beginning to spill out of my eyes and my throat closed.

I ran so Sam wouldn't see my tears. I heard him call after me, but I tuned him out. All I wanted to do was to get away from him. I pushed pass the people, trying to get to the other side of the ship.

I finally made it and there was no one in sight. I ran in to the bar blocking the side of the ship, so no one would fall off.

I looked up to the sky and let the tears come and the pain in my throat ebbed away. I don't know how long I stood there and just cry, but the stars were out and the sky was black like velvet.

My tears had dried now, but I didn't want to go back to the dance. I didn't want to see Sam, I didn't want to see anyone.

I felt someone come from behind me and wrap their arms around me. I went into autopilot. I elbowed the person and turned around ready to kick eraser butt, but it wasn't an eraser it was Fang. He was on the ground and he looked a little shocked.

"Oh my God Fang, I'm so sorry. I thought you were an eraser or some pervert," I apologized lending him a hand. He accepted it and I helped him up.

"I heard about what happened with Sam," Fang said sadly.

"So you heard that we aren't together anymore," I said more steadily than I thought I would.

"Yeah," Fang said looking down at his hands. He moved in closer to me. I didn't realize it but I was moving towards him too.

Before I knew it, we were only one inch apart. Fang's eyes were intense and I couldn't look away, I didn't want to look away.

We stood like that for a few minutes, before Fang all of a sudden leaned and kissed me with so much passion I was shocked. I didn't know he felt this way and I started kissing back with just as much passion. I had always like Fang more than a brother or friend, but now it was definite about how I felt.

So we stood there for what felt like years kissing under the stars.


	2. Ordinary School Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

**Max's dream**

I standing there talking to some of my friends at my locker**. **Fang walked by me to get to his locker. He looked at me at and then quickly looked away again when I smiled at him.

I wonder what was up with him. I loved him with all my heart and I would do anything to make him happy.

English passed by in no time and it was already time for math. My favorite subject, for two reasons, first I get to sit near Fang and second it is an awesome subject to learn.

I took my seat next to this boy that was nice and fun to talk to. We got along pretty well. I looked down on my right and saw Fang sitting down. I wanted too just get up and talk to him so bad, but I just couldn't.

Class started and the teacher made us take notes and then gave us our homework assignment that we were aloud to do in class. That was the best part of class that's when we were aloud to talk as long as we worked.

Fang was talk to his other friends around him. He said something about a movie that I wanted to go see. Anyone could really join in the conversation without anyone getting on your case as to why you were talking. So I decided to join in the conversation.

"Yah that movie looks really good," I said. Fang looked down the row to look at me. I was getting nervous was I not supposed to talk.

"Yeah I know. It looks like it is going to be a great action movie," Fang said still looking at me and he did something I would never expect he flashed me the most beautiful smile ever and he winked at me. I felt my heart skip a beat. I was now on cloud nine and I didn't want to get off.

Sadly it was time for class to end and Fang and I dint have the same class. I went on my way over to chorus and Fang left for Spanish. Class passed by fast because we watched a movie from like 1930's, it was in black and white. I was also day dreaming about me and Fang without a care in the world.

My stomach growled and it was time for lunch. We had free seating, finally. Maybe if Fang wasn't with all his friends I could sit with him, but that was very unlikely, so I would just pick a seat near him.

I met up with my friends from my other classes, Brianna and Katie. Katie was sugar high which wasn't good. She was really hyper to. She was making the table shake and she couldn't sit still, but I was used to it now.

We picked a seat close to Fang so he would see us. I also had the perfect view of him. I looked at his dark, long, soft black hair. I loved the way it fell in front of his eyes. I wanted to just get up and kiss him right then and there, but i was happy enough with just looking at him. Besides if I kissed him and he didn't want me then it, it would be just awful.

Lunch went on and I talked to my friends, but I still stared at Fang and just watched him. He never did notice me, which is good because he would probably look at me weird if he caught me staring at him.

I must have zoned out because it took me three minutes to notice that Katie was pulling me out of the cafeteria. Fang must have already left too. He wasn't any where to be found. At least I would see him next class.

I got my stuff and went to social studies. When I got there Fang was talking to his other friends and I didn't want to interrupt their conversation, so I walked passed him and placed my books on my desk and went to talk to Katie.

The bell rang and everyone took their seats. At least class would pass by quickly. We were watching a movie since it was the last day before winter break.

I didn't pay any attention to the movie though, I just stared at Fang and once again he didn't notice me. Part of wanted him to se me look at him and then maybe he would know that I like him and the other part of me wanted him to never notice.

The bell rang and it was time to leave, we wouldn't see our teachers until next year.

I didn't need my book bag so I could just bring my books. I started to walk out side and to my bus. Fang obviously rode the same bus as me. I was always on before him though. He talked to all his friends first.

I was about to walk up the steps when someone grabbed from behind. I was ready to kick some eraser butt. I turned around and I was greeted by Fang's lips. In was still in shock, but slowly cam e out of it and kissed back. It was the most amazing kiss I ever had. Well it was the only kiss I ever had, but it was still amazing.

**Please review.**


	3. VDay

Disclaimer: I don't own maximum ride

**Disclaimer: I don't own maximum ride**.

**Max's Dream **

It was the big day, the day that all the lovers are given roses and chocolate. It was valentines Day the day that I always wish some guy will come up to me and say that he has had a crush on me and gives me a rose. That never happened and this year would be no different.

I made my way over to my seat and sat down. Last week they had carnations for sale. I didn't buy one, but the teachers had to give them out. Of course all the popular girls had a dozen flowers on their desk and many other gifts, like chocolates and stuffed animals from boys who would do anything to be with them.

I decided to ignore all the things on Nora's desk. I would do anything to have at least one boy give me a flower or a box of chocolates. As the teacher continued to hand out the flowers, I drifted off into fantasy land. I day dreamed about Fang and him giving me a flower and a box of chocolates then him kissing me softly on the mouth.

I had a huge crush on Fang, no wait, it wasn't just a crush, I loved Fang with all my heart. He was best friend and my right hand man. They guy I looked over to when I need some guidance. I was still daydreaming when then teacher called my name.

"Yes?" I looked up to her.

"Someone gave you a carnation," I had to admit I was shocked. I never even thought that someone would give me a carnation. I slowly got up and walked to the front of the room. The teacher handed me the flower and smiled at me then looked over at Fang. I was very confused. I looked over at Fang and saw him smile and then blush. That made me even more confused because Fang never blushed or smiled.

I walked over back to my desk and looked at the tag to see who gave me the gorgeous red flower, I would really have to thank them. I opened the card and saw Fang perfectly neat hand writing on the card.

It said:

_To the one that I have loved from afar,_

_love fang_

Oh my god Fang was the one that gave me the flower. That's why he was blushing. Wait the card said that he has always loved me from afar, Fang loves me. Fang loves me; Fang loves me, that feels so wonderful to say. I love him to and he loves me back. This has to be the best day of my life.

I sat there the rest of the class staring at the clock, waiting for the bell to ring so I could thank Fang. I was going to kiss him. I daydreamed through the whole class. if the teacher said anything important I missed it.

Finally the bell rang and everyone ran out of the classroom. Fang and I were the only ones left in the room.

I ran up to him and kissed him with as much passion as I could put in the kiss. He was shocked at first, but kissed back.

"Fang that was so sweet of you to give me that flower," I said kissing him on the check.

"I'm glad you liked it. I really have loved you since the first time we met," he said kissing me again softly on the lips.

"I have to, I was just scared to tell. I didn't know how you felt about me," I said grabbing his hand.

"Me too, but I thought I would take a chance, I have fought all kinds of evil animals you think I would be able to tell a girl I love her," I whispered in my ear and squeezing my hand.

"Well we better get to class so we aren't late," I looked up at the clock alarmed. We walked out of the classroom. Fang and I were officially boyfriend and girlfriend.

**please review**


	4. At the Mall

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, but I do own the dream cuz I had the dream

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, but I do own the dream cuz I had the dream.**

**Max's dream**

I my friends from school called me asking if I wanted to go to the mall. I thought it would be fun. Fang was at his friend's house any way. Iggy was with Gazzy at some car show or something and Nudge and Angel were with mom for a girls day out.

I told my friend yes. She said she would be there in about ten minutes. So I ran as fast as I could to get dressed into something hot, but not girly. I found some washed out blue jeans and a tight black shirt that said Three Days Grace in red on it. I loved Three Days Grace. They were the best dang band ever.

I brushed my hair and put it in a messy bun. I didn't really care what my hair looked like. I didn't need to put any make up on, I hated wearing make up. It was just a waste of time. I ran down stairs sliding across the hard wood floor in my socks over to my shoes and slipped them on.

As soon I was finished putting my shoes on I grabbed my purse and bolted outside to wait for Brianna's dad to pick me up.

I didn't have to wait that long because he was out there waiting for me already. I ran over to the left door and hopped in. Katie was also coming with us. I said hi to Brianna's dad and everyone else.

When we got to the mall Brianna's dad dropped us off at JcPenny's and told us to meet him at the food court at 5:00. Then he headed over to the power tools.

"You're dad is so typical," Katie laughed. Brianna and I burst out laughing too. Katie was so funny and random, but that's what made her so loveable.

"so where to first," I asked?

"Um…how about American Eagle," Brianna suggested. I liked American Eagle. It was a awesome store. I loved their shirts.

"Yeah, that sounds good," Katie said.

We exited JcPenny's and walked over to American Eagle. Katie went straight to the clearance rack to see what they had on sale. She found this really cute tank top. It was a navy blue and the bottom was lacy and it was just plain. She also found a white low v-neck long sleeve shirt to go over it. I found the same top, but in green and a denim jacket to go with it. Brianna found two t-shirts that said American Eagle on it and a pair of dark blue jeans.

We paid for our things and headed out of the store. As we walked I started to think about Fang. His smile, his eyes, his dimples, his dark powerful black wings, how he was always silent and strong, I just wanted to go up and tell him that I loved him with all my heart.

I started to daydream as Katie, Brianna, and I wondered around the mall. We went to bath and body works and Katie bought some perfume. She loves that kind of stuff. I bought some lotion and perfume. They were having a sale, buy one get one free, so I bought some. Brianna got some kind of bath fizzy balls that smelled like coconut.

We also went to a shoe store I wasn't sure which one. I was to busy day dreaming about Fang. We looked around; I didn't really see anything that I wanted. Katie and Brianna decided to leave. I guess they didn't find anything either.

We left the store and headed to the food court. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going.

All of a sudden I slammed into someone tall and rock hard and ended up the ground flat on my butt and all of my bags everywhere.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention," I said looking up at the guy the guy I ran into. He looked like Fang, wait it was Fang.

"Fang?" I asked. I was confused I thought he was at a friend's house.

"Hey, Max," Fang said helping me pick up my things. I started to help too. As I tried to pick up the last bag Fang and mine hand brushed. I looked up and was about to say I got it. Then I noticed that we were only an inch apart.

I wanted to just kiss him and know what it feels like to feel his lips on mine and run my fingers through his hair. I was about to get up when Fang pulled me back down and pulled me into a long, sweet, tender kiss. I didn't want to stop, but I needed to breathe.

I pulled away and looked into his big brown eyes and I knew that he loved me as much as I loved him.

**please review**


	5. Lonely Poem

I don't own Maximum Ride, obviously

**I don't own Maximum Ride, obviously.**

**Max's Dream**

Well, today was the day we had to turn in our poetry projects for English and read one poem of our choice out loud. I chose my free verse poem called "Lonely," loud.

My friends had told me what poems they were going to read out loud. Fang had walked by me and sat down in his seat without even giving me a single glance. He had waited until last minute to do his project. Pretty much everyone did. Iggy I swear was up until 2:00 AM to finish his, but I didn't expect much more out of him.

The bell rand and everyone took their seats as the teacher took role and we did our warm ups. The announcements came on and as usual the teacher told us to shut up and be quiet, normal morning so far.

I couldn't wait to hear Fang's poem, he wouldn't let me read any of his last night. I would at least be able to hear one of his.

Once we checked warm ups and got ready, the teacher told us to get out our projects. Then she walked over to her desk and stared to pick out random names for people to go up and read their poems.

She picked Carol first. She read one of her free verse poems, I had a feeling everyone would pick the free verse poems. It turns out I was right. Everyone that went up to read their poem chose either the free verse or sonnet.

Finally, it was my turn. I walked up there my heart was beating fast and my hands were shaking. I was so nervous; my poem was based off my feelings of how I felt when I thought about Fang. Fang never paid attention to me, which made me feel lonely.

I took a deep breath and began to read in a sad, calm, poetic voice.

_Lonely_

_In a dark room _

_I sit _

_In a dark room _

_I think_

_I feel so lonely _

_I feel so sad_

_I feel so mad _

_I feel so bored_

_In a dark room_

_I see you_

_In a dark room_

_I hear you_

_But I know in reality _

_You would _

_Not be there_

_Not hear you_

_I know what it is like to be lonely _

_You aren't alone _

_You are not loved_

_I am lonely _

I finished and took a deep breath as everyone in the class stared at me for a few minutes. At first I thought they hated my poem, then the class erupted into an "aw."

They applauded; they clapped for me than they did for anyone else. I looked over at Fang he had is head down not paying attention. I felt a little heart broken, I wrote that poem for him and he didn't even listen.

I handed the teacher my project and sat back down in my seat to listen to everyone else. The teacher called Fang up and he read his free verse poem. It was about a sunny day and spending time outside with friends. It was very well written, it even rhymed, and I didn't expect that.

English class ended and we headed to math. We played a math review game, to prepare for the Sol's coming up. We split up into four groups, I didn't get on Fang's team, like I hoping too. My team won though.

Nothing interesting happened for the rest of the day. I ate lunch with Katherine and Chris. I watch Fang and Iggy and made sure they weren't being sexist pigs, but they were. Fang flirted with the prettiest girl in the whole school. I swear she was a Barbie. She had the best legs, skinny, big boobs, flawless skin, she was perfect.

Lunch ended and I made my way to my locker to get my things for science. Fang came up to his locker just as I was leaving. He bumped into me.

"I'm sorry," he muttered.

I made my way to science class. I was the first one there. I put my stuff down on my seat and walked to the bathroom to wash my hands and chat with some of my other friends that weren't in my science class.

The warning bell rang and I walked back into the classroom and took my seat. Our teacher said a few words about what we were gong to learn today. Getting out of her chair, she put up the note we were supposed to take for the day. She would give a little explanation for each over head of notes so we would get what the information was about.

Once we were done with notes, she handed us each a packet of worksheets to work on for the rest of class. We could have partners if we wanted. Fang of course worked with Iggy since Iggy already knew all the answers to all the questions.

I worked with some of the people around me, but not really I stayed quiet while they talked about what they were doing after school. I was done in about twenty minutes, with fifteen to spare. I handed in my packet to the teacher and pulled out my book to read for the rest of the class period.

I was at a good part of my Stephen King book when the end of the day announcements came on. Everyone calmed down when the teacher told them if they didn't shut up the class would have to stay two minutes after the bell rang.

The lady droned over the intercom, listing the bus changes and what activities were canceled. The bell rang thirty seconds after the announcements were over. All of my classmates rushed to the door.

Fang and I were the last two to leave. Once we made it out to the hallway, Fang pulled me to the side.

"Max I really liked your poem and don't worry you don't have to be lonely ever again," Fang had just barely got the words out before he gently pressed his lips to my mine and gave me a sweet and simple kiss.

Then we walked to our bus hand and hand.

**Please review **


	6. White Beach

Disclaimer: I don't own maximum Ride, sorry

Disclaimer: I don't own maximum Ride, sorry. If I did I would have Max have this dream in the book.

Max's Dream

I was on a white sand beach. The water was clear and turquoise, with the evening sun setting over the horizon. There was no one around, but I wasn't alone. I was holding someone's hand.

I turned my head and I saw Fang's face and all the glorious features on it. His lips looked so soft and gentle. I wanted to just jump right in and kiss him, but I controlled my self. His eyes were shinning and they had so much love in them. I couldn't believe it, Fang was showing emotion. I wanted to just stand there in look into his eyes all day, they were so beautiful.

We continued to walk along the beach, in and out of the tide. It was almost twilight and Fang and I walked down the beach even more. I was happy and joyous. I couldn't really tell you how I felt. It was an emotion that I had never felt before, but it was sure amazing and I didn't want it to ever go away.

The sea foam from the waves washed up and retreated back down into the ocean. The waves crashed in the middle of the ocean and they were growing bigger. It was so lovely. I wanted to pause time and stay here forever.

Fang came up from behind me and wrapped his strong and muscular arms around my waist. I turned around and kissed him on the cheek. It was dark now and fang had started a fire and had some logs for us to sit on.

"Come here Max, I want to give you something," Fang said pulling me over to one of the logs and making me sit. Fang seemed a little nervous and he was searching his pockets for something.

"Close your eyes and hold out your hand," Fang commanded me.

I closed my eyes and I felt Fang slip something on to my finger.

"Ok, you can open your eyes now," Fang's gentle voice said. I opened my eyes to see a simple silver band on my finger.

"Oh Fang, how sweet, it's beautiful," I breathed. It was such a thoughtful thing to do. That emotion that I had, had tripled in power. My heart was beating so fast I couldn't really tell you how great it felt.

"Did you see what it says?" Fang asked me with hope in his eyes. I looked down and saw the small inscription on it. It said my love is for you is forever. That was so deep. I didn't think Fang could get that deep, but I guess he could. I stared up at him in shock.

"Max will you go steady with me?" Fang's hopeful eyes looked up into mine. I couldn't take it anymore. I jumped up and flung my arms around his neck and kissed with all my passion on the lips.

Fang seemed shocked at first, but the slowly wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me back with the same amount of passion, I finally knew what that emotion was. It was love, true love.


	7. darkness

I do not own Maximum Ride

**I do not own Maximum Ride!**

**Max's Dream**

Darkness closed around me, it felt as if walls were closing in on me, like I was back in a cage at the school. My breath came in short pants, sweat dripped down my face, my heart thumped rapidly in him chest.

I wanted Fang to here with me, to give me company, to give me comfort, to let me know everything was going to be alright.

Where was I? Why was it so dark and hot? I felt too closed in to move. I could not see a thing. Black, darkness, silence, nothing could be seen or heard.

"Hello? Fang?, Iggy?, Nudge?, Gazzy?, Angel?, Total?, Anyone?" I cried out.

Suddenly, from the far corners of the pitch black room, I heard foot steps. They were running, like they were looking for something. The running foot steps came closer and closer, louder and louder. I could hear the short panting breaths of person who was in here with me.

"Hello?" I called out. There was no answer, the foot steps got quieter. They were running away from me.

"Hello? Who's there?" I called out again. The running footsteps ran wildly. Who ever was out there must have been lost; they would be almost breathing down my neck, to being 20 yards away.

I was beginning to freak out. What if this person was a threat to me? Why was I even here in the first place and how did I get here?

I was still scrunched up in the fetal position. I slowly pushed my legs out in front of me. About half way through I was expecting the metal bars of the cage that I was in, but I never felt any. I unwrapped my arms from my waist and started to feel around for a roof of the cage, but there wasn't one.

I stood up and still I did not collide with a roof of a cage. I walked forward and still no bars. Then it hit me I wasn't in a cage. After I recovered from the shock of not being in a cage, I realized I hadn't heard the person that was running around in a while.

"Hello?" I called as I walked around in this darkness. I couldn't tell if it was a room or just black empty space. I had to trust my other senses to lead me where I was going.

"Hello? Anyone in here?" I called again and again, as I wondered around. I was looking for a wall where a light switch might be. I didn't like this dark, hot, closed in space feeling. It reminded me of being in one of the cages at the school; at least there was not an antiseptic smell.

As I wondered around I heard the person's footsteps again, they slowed down to a fast walk pace. I could tell I was close to them.

"Hello? Who are you?" I asked them in a firm voice, letting them know I meant business.

But they didn't answer, no that would be too easy, instead they bolted and, I bolted after them. I was going to catch this person, I wanted answers and, I wanted answers now!

I wanted to know were my flock was, I wanted to know were Fang was. He was usually so calm in these kinds of situations, and he had that power that would calm everyone else down too. He was just one of those people. That was probably why I loved him so much. If only he felt the same way.

I shook the feeling of wishing Fang was here and concentrated on catching this person. If I wanted to ever know where Fang and my flock were I had to get this person. That gave me more of a motive and I ran faster and harder.

"STOP! I JUST WANT TO ASK YOU SOME QUESTIONS" I shouted at the person I was chasing, but they didn't stop, they just ran away faster, but so did I.

This was beginning to get annoying. All I wanted was to get out of here, to Fang and my flock again. The darkness made me feel so much lonelier.

I continued to chase after this person. I need to catch them; it was like I switched parts. I was the chaser instead of being the one being chased. It was much different.

As I ran in the dark, I felt an icy cold gush of wind hit me. it was like a hundred degree summer's day all of a sudden changing into a twenty degree winter's day. Things were just getting stranger and stranger.

Where in the world was everyone? Where in the world was I? all that was around me was black darkness. I had been running straight for what seemed forever, there were no walls, there was no end to this, this place. It was as if I was running into empty space, running after this person, from what my instincts told me, held all the answers to my questions.

I was catching up the person, I could tell that they were running out of energy. Their breaths were shortening and their steps were slowing down. This was my chance to get them. With all the power I had in my body I bolted as fast as I could. Colliding, with the person in front of me, I heard their breath leaving their lungs.

I held them down on the ground, pinning their arms down with my hand and I sat on their stomach to make sure they could not escape.

"So are you going to give me answers now?" I spat at them. I was pissed. I wanted to see my family again; I wanted to see Fang again. I was scared. If I couldn't find my way out of here, I could never tell him I loved him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you got me," I could tell that the voice was male so it was a guy.

"Where am I? who are you? Where is my flock? How do I get out of here? What kind-" I was cut off by the man.

"Whoa, whoa , whoa, take a breath Max," I suddenly realized who this man was. He was Fang, I had just attacked Fang.

"Oh my God, Fang, I am so sorry, I thought you were-"once again he cut me off.

"It's ok Max, I get it, I would have done the same thing,"

"How come you wouldn't answer me when I was calling out for you? And where in the world are we?" I asked Fang, with anger washing over me. Why didn't he tell me who he was? Why didn't Fang stop for me? I was so confused.

"We are no where; we are just in this dark space. I made you run after me so I could bring you back to the flock," Fang said.

Before my eyes a glorious, astonishing blue and purple light appeared in front of me. step through here and we will go back home. As much as I wanted to go into the light, I was wanted to know why I was brought here in the first place. I thought for a minute and I realized, I was here alone with Fang in the dark. How often was I alone with Fang? I decided that this was the time to tell him my true feelings.

"Fang before we go back, I have a confession to make," I took a deep breath as I prepared myself.

"What may that be?" Fang asked. The blue-purple light hit Fang's features perfectly. He seemed to be glowing; he looked even more handsome than he usually did.

"I just wanted to say that I love you, when I was sitting back there alone and when I was chasing you, I was scared, scared that I would never see you or the flock again. I wanted you to be beside me so bad, so you could make me feel better, take all my fears away," with that all said I slammed into Fang's lips, kissing him with all my passion. I broke the kiss when I needed air.

"Max, I feel the same way about you, I love you, I have always loved you," Fang confessed smiling, and not just a simple smile, a big smile, showing off his perfect with teeth. Then Fang took my hand and we stepped into the light together, so we could go home and be with our family again.

**Ok yea I know that this is a really, really, really, really, really, really, really strange dream. Sorry if you don't like it. I understand, but I really did have a dream like this. It was really freaky. I was Max and I was chasing after Fang in black space. It was just really odd. Anyway please review and tell me if you like or hate this chapter.**


End file.
